


Incredible Timing, Dad

by anakinbridger541



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [9]
Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: Gerard was really hoping he'd be able to do this on his own, but when he goes into labor, he can't help calling Frank. Too bad Frank's on the other side of the Atlantic.





	Incredible Timing, Dad

“Easy, girl…easy.” 

Gerard sat back in his seat, rubbing gently against the baby’s foot pressing into his skin. His little angel was being fussy again, after only a short nap on her part. She was definitely taking after her dad in her hyperactivity. If only he were here to see it.

Frank was currently on a world tour, somewhere in the UK at the moment. Gerard, despite everything that had happened, hadn’t actually told him. The last time Frank had seen him he’d been nearly five months, but his bump had been concealed by his outfit of choice. Since then, Gerard had sort of been a recluse, staying in his house as much as possible and wearing large, baggy outfits any time he was in public. Thank God he wasn’t on tour himself, and the little one would be born by the time he was.

Gerard had honestly been fretting over the baby a lot since he found out, even for the reasons of his own health. He’d not long ago recovered from anorexia, and his drug addictions of his younger and mid-twenties still haunted his body in some ways. That and the fact that he wasn’t all that young anymore, almost thirty eight years old. Thankfully, he’d followed every precaution since he’d discovered his pregnancy, and the doctor assured him everything was going to be alright.

Gerard continued to rub his belly softly, trying to settle her a bit. He’d just eaten, so that wasn’t it. Maybe she needed some movement?

“Alright, hon, here we go.” Gerard pushed himself up from his chair carefully, taking a moment to steady himself. “Ready for a walk?”

Gerard slipped into his comfy shoes, adjusting his sweater over his belly. He walked out the door slowly, slipping his sunglasses on and ambling slowly down the sidewalk. He lived in a very quiet, private neighborhood and wasn’t worried about being seen, even if someone happened to spot him somehow. His neighbors were all old rich couples or widows, so he just made his merry way down the road, hand supporting his bump.

Gerard had to stop at a bench when a contraction hit him. He stood beside it, holding onto the back and leaning forward a bit as he breathed deeply, The cramps had been pretty rough so far, but they only happened a few times a day. He knew he was having the baby soon, but he hadn’t actually gone into labor yet. Just breathe through it, G, he told himself. There we go…almost over.

Then, without warning, it happened. Gerard’s water broke, soaking his jogging pants. There was a strange sort of relief, the pressure letting up momentarily in his abdomen, before it was replaced with pain and slight panic. Gerard tried to stay calm, rationalizing it in his mind. First things first; Get to the hospital.

Gerard called the ambulance, and he was whisked off to the hospital in no time. He’d have his mom bring him his baby bag, but she wouldn’t be there for a day or so herself, having to arrange everything to get from Jersey to LA. Gerard didn’t mind…she’d only miss the messy bits. However, as time passed, he hated being along more and more. Fuck, he needed help…he needed Frank.

Gerard grabbed his phone, scrolling through and quickly calling Frank. It took a minute, but after a few rings, he answered.

“Hey, Gerard. How’s-”

“Frank, I need you!”

Frank almost dropped his phone. 

“Whoa, whoa, G, slow down…are you having a fever dream or something?“ Frank checked the time across their zones.  
"No…no, Frank, I’m in labor.” Gerard bit his lip a little as he waited for the reaction.

“Shit…well are you in the hospital? Are you safe?” 

“Yeah, I’m safe…but I-I can’t…I can’t do this without you.” Gerard sniffed a little. “I-I’m sorry, Frankie…I’m sorry I never told you, but I was so so scared, and you were touring-”

“It’s okay, baby,” Frank promised, still taking it all in himself. “Just hang on. I’m hopping a flight right now, and I’ll be there before you know it.”

“Thanks…thank you so much.” Gerard panted slightly, gripping the side of the bed. “Ugh…please, hurry…baby’s gonna be here soon.” 

“You got it. I’ll see you then, babe.”

Frank hung up with that, heading into the airport to charter his private jet. This was a special occasion. He had to get home, fast. He couldn’t miss this, not for anything.

***

“You’re just about ready to push, Mr. Way.” The nurse pushed a few buttons on her screen. “We’ll get your brackets and get the doctor in here, then we’ll start the delivery.”

“O-Okay.” Gerard bit his lip, taking a few deep breaths as he mentally prepared. This was it…no Frank, no mom, no one…he was having his baby alone. A few tears slipped down his face. If only I’d said something sooner…this is my fault.

The door burst open, and Gerard turned, eyes widening.

“F-Frank-?”

“Thank God, you’re still pregnant.” Frank hurried over to the bed, taking his hand. “I’m here now, and I’m ready to dad…as ready as I can be.”

“Aww.” Gerard smiled, wincing and gripping his hand after. “Oh…oh God, here we go.”

“You got this,” Frank assured him, kissing his temple. “We got this…together.”

***

“Alright, Gerard, you’re doing great.” 

Gerard groaned softly in pain, gripping Frank’s hand and the railing as he bared down again, pushing with all his might. This baby had to be fairly big…he wasn’t all that tight, and it’d been half an hour now.

“We can just see the head,” the doctor said, nodding and helping a bit with his gloves.

“You can?” Frank peaked down, cringing and standing back by Gerard. “Yep… you definitely can.”

“I just…want her out,” Gerard managed, gasping in pain as he pushed again.

"Just a little more,“ the doctor encouraged. "A few more big pushes, and we’ll have her.” 

“Her?” Frank looked over at Gerard.

“Yeah…forgot…it’s a girl.” Gerard gritted his teeth, giving himself a moment to pant as he adjusted. “Baby girl…almost here.”

Frank absorbed the information in total awe as Gerard gave one more tearing push. With that, the baby was out, crying and confused in the doctor’s gloved hands.

“Would the father like to cut the cord?” the doctor asked, looking to Frank.

“Oh…uh. yeah.” 

Frank smiled walking over and carefully snipping the cord as the doctor guided him too. After that, the baby was cleaned up a little, set in a blanket, and placed in Frank’s arms. They would’ve given her to Gerard, but the door guy was still dealing with afterbirth and getting cleaned up himself. Frank held the little girl close as she whimpered, still not sure what the hell was going on. Frank sat in a nearby chair, attempting to hush the little one a bit.

“Hey there, darling…you don’t really know me, but I’m your daddy.” Frank adjust her slightly. “Uh…I’m gonna take really good care of you, your mom too. I’m sorry for being absent for so long, but I’m here now, and I’m not leaving any time soon, promise.”

She’d calmed down a little from the soothing speech, and nestled into her papa’s shirt. Frank smiled, standing up and walking her a little as he hummed to her softly. In moments she’d fallen asleep in Frank’s arms, earning a soft aw and a kiss on the head from Frank.

That’s how Gerard first saw Frank with his baby. He was cradling her in his arms, smiling proudly as she slept against him. It was enough to bring fresh tears to Gerard’s eyes. 

“Baby…Frank…pictures.” Gerard took his phone out, snapping a few pictures of his new little family. This had to be preserved. He needed to be able to visually remember this moment.

“We’ll get lots of pictures G, promise.” Frank sat down on the bed. “I’m taking a tour break, taking care of you two for a while. Heck knows I should’ve earlier.”

“It wasn’t your fault…you didn’t know.” Gerard sighed and set his phone down. 

“It’s okay, G.” Frank laid the baby carefully on Gerard’s chest. “Now it’s over. We’ve got our baby, we’ve got each other. We’re a happy little family.”

“There’s still the matter of naming this little one, though.” Gerard kissed his daughter’s soft, brown hair. 

“Were you thinking of any while I was gone?” Frank asked, leaning on the bed to watch them more closely.

“Well…I was thinking earlier and…what about Franklyn? Y'know, as a girls’ name.”

“You really wanna name her after me?” Frank looked him over. 

“Yeah…after her daddy.” Gerard held Frank’s hand, nodding with a soft smile.

Frank smiled too. God, that was…incredible. He’s a dad, his baby has his name…oh God, he’s crying. Frank wiped his face a little, nodding. 

“Yes…yes, I love it.” 

Frank leaned in, kissing Gerard softly as he brushed a bit of his reddened hair back. Gerard kissed back, pulling away slowly. He was over the moon now, just as Frank was. Hesitant alien…that’s what G had been up until now. At least he’d snapped out of it in time for little Frankie. 

As cheesy as it is, they pretty much lived happily ever after


End file.
